Courtship of the Mysterious lady
by halphmen
Summary: As Ichika recover from the bullet he took to the head from Madoka. He finds new determination, and decides to get stronger in order to get revenge. What will become of Ichika as he tries to survive more Phantom Task threats, a blood thirsty harem, and suddenly the new found affections of Tatenashi.
1. The end? or new beginning?

**Okay this was originally on it's own separate story called, Infinite stratos After-story, but I decided to put this into this story so that I have a goal to what will happen towards the end. So some of you may have already read this.**

**I want to explore with my writing style a bit and do it unconventionally, by showing you "the reader" what will probably happen at the end of this fic, and then tell you how it happened. So sorry if this seem just jumbled, or all over the place. I am trying to improve my writing by experimenting so please take it easy on me. Thank-you for your understanding, and if not PM me, and enjoy. **

The temperature is warm, spring has arrived and truly everything in Ichika's life has finally been going good for once. Its 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun has started to reach its peak up high in the sky. Cherry blossoms flew across the air as a soft gentle breeze flew by, as Ichika stood on top of the balcony.

As the pink soft pedals drifted through the air, Ichika looked up at the blue skies. Ichika stood on top of a balcony; he's dressed in a very fancy black suit, with a white shirt underneath. He sighed a little bit and nodded his head, though not in a bad way more so as if he was looking back into the past and remembering some important events.

"Oy! Ichika are you ready?" Someone said outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled back.

Ichika walked back into his room and rummaged through all the clothing that piled up on his bed. He flung the clothing around looking for something.

"Gosh dang it Ichika, when are you coming out?" Chifuyu pushed open the door and walked in.

"I told you to give me a minute Chifuyu-nee, you can't rush this." Ichika told her as she stomped over to him.

Chifuyu is wearing an elegant purple dress with one sleeve that went all the way down covering her knees with little rose designs. She also wore see through stockings and high heels that made a small clacking noise, and finishing up her look with her hair tied up in a bun and a blue flower stuck in it.

"What the heck are you looking for?" She asked him.

"My tie, my tie, I've been searching for it for several minutes now and can't find it at all." Ichika told her as he rummaged through several more pile of clothing.

"…" Chifuyu walked over to Ichika's TV and looked around for a second before taking out a long piece of black silk clothing. "You mean this, tie?" she said while holding it in front of him.

"…Yes that one…" Ichika gave her a lazy smile and walked several feet closer to her.

"Here, I will put it on for you."

Ichika stood still and dropped his arms next to his side. Chifuyu took a step closer to him and folded up his collar. She took the tie and wrapped it around his neck, then began to tie it in a knot. Several seconds later, she finished putting the tie onto him and tightened it around his neck, comfortably.

"It's amazing Ichika, in all my wildest dreams I would have never though you would become someone like this." She said.

"Is that a bad thing or good thing?" Ichika asked her while giving Chifuyu a puzzled expression.

"You've grown up to become such a great man, I am very proud of you." She gave him a smile, and let go of the tie.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"I haven't been the best sister in the world, but I am so thankful to have been yours, I love you Ichika." She looked him in the eyes and nodded her head in approval, a little tear coming out of her right eye.

Ichika took out his hand and wiped it off her cheek. "You're totally out of it Chifuyu-nee, it's almost as if you gone soft on me." He joked.

Chifuyu gave him a soft punch to the arm, "It's not my fault; this is just so surreal. For once in my life I can actually be a sister instead of a brute parent." She laughed plainly.

Ichika gave her a hug, "I love you too" the two siblings held each other for a long five seconds before letting go. Ichika backed up and put his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry Chifuyu-nee, I will still be around and hey, with me gone, you and Takashi will have all the alone time in the world."

"Ah, don't even get me started with him." her tone indicated that she was upset with him.

"What happened?" Ichika said with a hit of protectiveness.

"He hasn't been back form work for a week now, and Rena has been asking for daddy non-stop for the past three days." Chifuyu complained while massaging her head.

"Well yeah I can see why, her birthday is coming up soon and he promised to bring her to Disneyland or something right?" Ichika said while putting his shoes on.

"Yeah, Rena really wants to go there…" Chifuyu wasn't able to finish her sentence when a little kid ran into the room. "Mommy" she yelled out loud while running towards her.

"Oh come here Rena." Chifuyu said in motherly tone while bending down to pick up the little girl.

"Rena! How is my niece doing?" Ichika said while petting the girls black hair.

"I doing good." The little girl said in broken Japanese.

"How old are you going to be in two weeks?" Ichika asked her while holding out his hands, signaling Chifuyu to let him handle it from here. Chifuyu handed her daughter over to him.

"Four." Rena said while holding up four fingers out.

"Four! Four years old, you have grown so much since the last time I've seen you. What are you going to do for your birthday?" Ichika asked her with a smile.

"Disneyland!" She yelled out in joy.

"Disneyland! Yeah that sounds awesome!" Ichika yelled out in joy with her, "Are you going to invite me?"

"Occhan can come too." She said while nodding.

"Great, I will see what I can do." Ichika said while handing Rena back to Chifuyu.

Chifuyu held Rena with her right arm and smiled. "Okay now, let's not get too carried away." She looked at Ichika and smiled, "Come on lets go or we will be late."

-Scene Change-

Ichika stood out on the open field, the cherry blossoms still blowing lovingly into to sky as all his friends and almost the entire IS academy sat in front of him. Some were talking to each other, several boys were hitting on the girls which they happy accepted. Other girls were crying, one in particular was Ran Gotanda who was pouring her heart out while drinking some wine.

"May we begin the ceremony now?" Ichika said while sweating a little.

"Shut up and deal with it." Chifuyu told him.

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl, Laura, stood beside Chifuyu wearing the same dress holding a bouquet of flowers. They were on the verge of tears also, but held them in because this wasn't a time for sadness but joy.

"How do you think they are taking it?" Ichika whispered into Chifuyu's ears.

"Remember when Laura found out about me and Takashi…"

"… Oh…" Ichika swallowed hard, "that wasn't pleasant… at all."

Chifuyu smiled and gave him a little nudge to the elbow, "you're the once that decided to do this so don't be so surprised if you end up dead sometime later today."

"Those are some reassuring words Chifuyu-nee." He said sarcastically.

DING*DING*DING*

"Can I have your attention everyone? The ceremony is going to begin!" Dan who is beside me yelled out loud. Everyone turned their heads my direction and looked at me.

Dan gave the signal and the band began to play her comes the bride…

Everyone at once stood up and turned to look at the aisle. Rena held a bucket of rose pedals began to walk down the aisle throwing them across the ground gracefully, and soon after a woman walked out from the right wearing a graceful white dress with a vial covering her face accompanied by an older looking man came walking down the clear path towards Ichika.

Ichika heart stopped as he tried his best not to freak out. Every step she took made him more anxious as he played with his hands. His breaths coming in and out ever so deeply, a little smile ran across his face.

As the music died, and the woman stood to the left of Ichika, everything became softly quite.

The minister in the front held out a book, "Let us began-" The bride held out her finger and gently placed them on the minister's lips. "Let me take it from here."

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam... And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva…So tweasure your wuv." The woman said in a muzzily voice.

Ichika turned to the bride, "Honey."

"Yes my dear."

"Skip to the end."

"Oh but I haven't finished yet!" she pouted.

"I know, but the sooner we get this done the faster we can get away to our honeymoon." Ichika told her and then smiled.

"Fine, but can I at least say my vows first?"

"Oh yeah totally forgot about that…" suddenly Ichika felt an icy aura hit him hard in the gut. "Just kidding" he laughed.

"I remember when I first met you Ichika; you were weak and a very adorable young man. It's funny because now that I look at you, nothing has changed. I still see the same exact guy. Though I would be lying if I didn't say that you did get a bit taller, stronger, and demanding... if you know what I mean. But you are still the guy I fell in love with, so please stay by my side forever and I will forever be yours."

Ichika was almost left speechless; those were the most beautiful words she has ever spoken to him.

"Now it's your turn."

Ichika remained silent, "I really haven't come prepared for this. For so long in my life there was nothing but darkness, and yes I know it sounds cheesy but I really mean it. Things have happened at the Academy that I will never forget, my first love-"

"You mean your first loves?" the bride interrupted.

"Hey they are right there looking at us." Ichika pointed at the girls, who were blushing while nearly crying. "As I was saying, I didn't have a purpose in life, all I had going for me was the ability to run and IS, and a twin sister that wanted me dead. But through all of that, I found you. So I swear as long as I live, I will love you, no matter what happens I will, no we, will find a way through it, I will never hurt you, and do everything I can to protect you and out future family… that's all."

The bride remained still, "That was amazing… ahem… Do you Orimura Ichika take me as your wife, through any miss fortune or prosperity that will befall upon us?"

"Yes… do you take me as your husband, and love from her on out till the end of time?"

"Of course this Onee-san does, Ichika you may kiss the bride."

Ichika threw the vial over Tatenashi's head, and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her blue hair curled to the side, just a hint of pink lipstick, and the fairest skin. He leaned over and…

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Someone yelled out in the distance.

Everyone stopped and looked at the running man, it was Takashi and in his hands were two wedding rings. Chifuyu and Rena looked at him in surprise.

Takashi got up to them and began to huff deeply. "Sorry bro, those taxi drivers are killers. I got the rings." He gave the rings to Ichika and walked over to Chifuyu.

"Sorry Honey the traffic was bad."

Chifuyu gave him a smirk, "Don't worry; I'll punish you later tonight."

Takashi tugged his collar Gulp!*

Ichika and Takenashi put the rings on each other, then Takenashi grabbed him and twisted so that now Ichika was hanging and only supported by her right arm. "…" she kissed him, leaving him dazed, before straightening him back up.

"I always wondered how that would feel like." She said while grinning. Everyone laughed.

Okay then how about we try it again, but this time Ichika was the one holding her. They kissed again, and then Ichika pulled back. "How was it?"

"Perfect."


	2. Pilot

**A little over five years ago...**

"Chifuyu-nee?"

BANG!*

I feel something hit my chest, blood burst out my upper ribcage like a popped water balloon. My legs lost balance and I started to stumble, the pain was so intense that I couldn't yell or make any noise. I took deep breaths as I fumbled a little bit more and then dropped down onto my knees.

"C-chifuyu-nee?" I choke out the words in agony, why, why would my own sister shoot me?

My hands instinctively were already on my chest pressing the wound so I wouldn't lose any more blood. My head shook uncontrollably form the pain as I applied more pressure to stop the bleeding. It must have not have been a clean shot.

Slowly I felt the urge to barf, my stomach cringed tightly as I tried to spit something out. I coughed a few times causing blood mixed with saliva to drip down my chin.

I heard footsteps tap on the cement floor, as I titled my head up to look at her. She came closer and I realized that the person wasn't chifuyu but in fact someone that looks exactly like her, Expect maybe a few years younger, similar to nee-san when she was in high school.

"W-who are you?" I managed to ask her.

A sadistic smile began to form around her face. It's such a horrible sight, an expression that Chifuyu would have no problem making, but this was different. Chifuyu's doesn't smile, this person on the other hand give me vibes of a true blood thirsty killer.

Her scaring expression made me forget all about the pain I was taking, leaving me thinking about her instead.

She pointed the gun at my face, I have seen these situations in movies before. But now that I get to experience it, I couldn't muster up any courage to do something. My heart pounded fast form being nervous, that wasn't good because I could feel more blood pump out of me. My forehead began to sweat, causing little beads of perspiration to drip down my temple.

"I am you…"

The girl said to me as I looked her in the eyes. The pain returned to me and I squeezed my wound even harder, I began to yell in agony. The girl started to laugh as I did so, now I know for sure that I am going to die.

""In order for me to be myself...I'll take your life. I Orimura, Madoka, will have her revenge."

"M-madoka…?" I muttered to myself. Why does that name sound so familiar, is she related to me?

"Bye, bye."

BANG!*

I felt a ringing next to my right temple, the bullet hit my head in such a unique way that I could feel it cut into my skull, before all I could see was black. The last thoughts that came into my mind was, I don't want to die yet.

…

My eyes open, I have tears running down my face for no apparent reason. The final moment of my life still flashing before my eyes, I have to get out of here! I told myself, I have to get away from her. I breathed heavily and my body jolted. I felt like I have lost a lot my body mass for some reason. I couldn't move.

My vision is all blurry so I couldn't make out a thing in front of me. Everywhere I looked was white and red dots, they blinded me in fuzzy colors. The ground underneath me felt like a soft bed, using my body I rolled around and then fell.

It only lasted a millisecond, but to me it was a forever. My body hit the ground and I could hear several things come down with me. I crawled all over the floor, trying to get away. She's going to kill me!

I can't die like this, I have to live. I told myself these words over and over again. For some reason I don't feel like myself anymore, this was pure adrenaline rush that took over my mind. I can't, I won't die!

I could hear ringing, but it was not registering in my ears properly. The more I tried to concentrate on my senses the area around me began to focus through my eyes. I see a dark object coming at me.

Fuck! It got to be her, I began to make out its shape better and could see the formation of two hands reaching down at me.

As I lay on the ground, I try my best to swat the person's hands away. Her evil smile haunted my mind, those monstrous eyes taunting my every movement. I buried my head into the ground and cover them with my hands.

But the person wouldn't stop, her hands kept on breaking through my defenses. I felt them wrap around my face, my eyes focused at her.

As my vision began to come back, I realized it's her. Madoka. She must be trying to break my neck. I tried my best to get out of her grip but it's too strong. My hands shot out and grabbed her arms trying to pull them off.

"I-c-h-i-k-a." I hear someone call my name.

I focused vision more and looked at her. The blurry object in front of me started focused and turned into Chifuyu.

"Ichika! It's me! stop it!" I hear her yell.

Her voice calming me down, my head felt dizzy again as she embraced me. Relaxing my thoughts, telling me that everything is alright, I wanted to believe her, she's here to help me now. I felt something stab into my neck, seconds later everything became black again.

…

My eyes slowly began to open up. I was met with the sight of a white ceiling, and when I tilted my head a window looking out into the city. Something's different I don't know what, but I can tell that I am not feeling right.

Suddenly I felt all a ton of weight wrapping around me. I looked down at my body and saw why. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Ran, and hey is that Dan, they all were hugging me, each of them yelling out my name in joy while crying.

As I hazily looked to my side, Chifuyu was there also. She looked like she was about to cry too, but held it in and just looked at me. Should I be happy, all I could feel is depression and darkness. My hand gripped into a fist, Madoka.

**Several months later**

I have gone through rehabilitation for some time now and have gain all most of my weight back. Apparently I woke up in the hospital three months after I was shot, so I haven't been getting any exercise. The bullet hit my brain, and I was deemed dead. Maliciously was able to survive when they defibrillated me.

I lost the ability to speak, so I am learning that again. My arm twitches once in a while for no reason, and I have the need to be alone 27/7. Since that incident, something inside me has changed.

I found the use of violence more entertaining, and the need to get revenge fair. Something that I was always against, I still go to the academy but I transferred classed so that I could have a single study session. The same goes for my room, I just sleep anywhere now.

As for the girls and Chifuyu, I try my best to avoid them. Certain memories of them have been lost, I do know however that that were my friends and family, and that the girls had romantic feeling towards me. Every time I see them a little part of me wants to strangle myself.

I haven't interacted with them since I got out of the hospital. The time we spent in the infirmary made me realized that they are just wasting my time, that and the fact that none of them were my type. I want to tell them that I don't see any of them that way, but decided not to for the sake of not getting killed again.

5000! I say to myself as I punched the sandbag. I have the need to work out intensely, the sweat coming out of my back drenched my t-shirt as I continued to punch and kick. Not having to deal with the girls has given me the time to train more, I have become stronger but my emotions still cloud my judgment.

Madoka… the thought of her just get me fired up, I want to see her again.

I made a fist and smashed it into the sandbag, I must have it too hard because my hand went straight into it causing the fine rock grains to pour out into the ground.

"Ichika!" I hear several people yell out my name.

I turn around and see the girls. The five girls that I really need to break up with.

"Stop avoiding us right now!" the all demanded.

I tried my best to get out of there, but they all deployed their IS's and surrounded me, then forced me to a corner.

"Tell us why you don't hang out with us anymore!?" they all yelled at me. Jesus, what have my previous-self did to get these girls to like me in the first place. My heart pounded scarily as the five beauties aimed their weapons at me.

… Okay Ichika time to be a man. I was actually going to do this when I gained my speech back, but this is a good time also. I pulled a piece of paper out of my shorts, and unfolded it.

They all looked at me with curiosity. I opened my mouth and began to read. "I haven't really been acting the same since the incident, I have been avoiding you girls and trying my best not to interact with you for my own needs, and for that I am sorry. But, I just want to say is that I really don't know why you girls would like a guy like me, and two I really have no feelings for you girls what so ever, so can we just be friends?" wow I managed not to stutter that time, I am getting a hang of this.

"WHAT!" they all yelled out loud while jamming their weapons inches to my face.

"Y-you hear me, please leave me alone."

Their weapons came in even closer, I was about to deploy Byakushiki and get the hell out of there but someone stopped them.

"This Onee-san doesn't like how you are treating her kohai."

We all turned to look at the girl, I have seen her before, but I can't remember her, she has light blue hair that was cut below her neck. She wore read leggings, and had a yellow overcoat over her uniform. She crossed her arms and had a fan pointed up to her lips, making her look devious. Who is she, ah! The more I thought about my head started to have a tantrum.

"I would appreciate it if you would all leave and let me have a talk with him." she said to the girls while giving off a playful smile.

"…" the girls materialized their ISes and walked away but not before giving me glares of death.

Suddenly the sempai appeared in front of me.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise and back up into the wall.

"Ufufufu… Ichika-kun still has that cute expression." She said while coming closer to me.

"Uh, t-t-thank-you s-sempai." My stutter came back, "um, W-who are you?"

Her eyes widen in disbelief, "Oh my, you totally forgot about me!" she said while making a teary eyed expression. "Ah! After all I've done for you, we even…" she blushed red and did a little need to go to the potty dance.

I didn't realize what she meant until she moved up to me and pressed her –b-b-breast up to me. "Shall we do it again, maybe I can pound the memories we shared back into your head!" she said while unbuttoning her uniform.

Now I was the one who was shocked her, "No! Way! Did I really?" I blurted out in horror. I don't even remember you name.

PAM* she hit me with her fan softly on the head. "Just kidding." She backed away and gave me a little smile.

Wait I remember this trick, "Tatenashi-sempai."

"That's right Ichika-kun, and I have decided to make you mine!" she said while petting my cheek.

"Ehhhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hospital days...**

**Day 1-**

I lay there in the recovery room. Everyone has left expect Chifuyu-nee. She sat there to my right and held her hand to her cheek in a resting manner, I could tell she was tired. I moved my hand and touched her sleeve, she instantly twisted her head and looked at me worryingly.

"Ichika are you alright? Do you need anything?" She leaned over and gazed at me.

I shook my head to tell her no, I then pointed at the piece of paper and pen I was writing on early today. Apparently the bullet I took to the head as disabled my ability to talk for know, all I can do is grunt and write.

She grabbed the paper and pen and gave it to me, I took it and scribbled a few characters down, then gave the paper back to her. She read it and gave me a shocked exprssion.

"No that is not happening, I can't leave you here all alone." She told me.

I nodded in disapproval, and grabbed the paper again.

Paper: Go back home, and sleep, there is nothing you can do for me here, the nursed are doing their jobs just fine you don't need to babysit them."

"No, no matter how you like it I am going to say besides you till you get better." Chifuyu clinched my clothing, I could see she was a bit angry.

I sighed then settled my head back into the pillow, and then nodded my head plainly telling her fine you can stay is you wish. I slowly closed my eyes, and before I knew it everything turned black and I feel asleep.

**Day 2-**

Nothing much happened today either, the girls showed up and tried to feed me but apparently the doctors cannot allow that because there is already a tube stuck into my noise that connects to my stomach. The mush that goes through that is feeding me all the nutrition I need to that's covered, but I feel beyond hungry and the smell of food coming from them just makes me want to eat it all.

Even Cecilia's sandwiches look appealing.

Chifuyu is still here watching, she looks annoyed.

**Day 3-**

I finally got a TV in here and decided to catch up on some anime.

The girls fought over which channel they wanted to watch. Houki wanted to watch the national Kendo championship, Cecilia wanted to watch the cooking channel, Rin wanted to watch some kind of Asian drama that started airing in China not so long ago, Charl didn't want to watch anything but insisted that they should let me pick.

If I wasn't stuck in this bed I would hug her.

And lastly Laura wanted to watch a German military gun show.

Chifuyu went back to the school to get some papers to grade and sign, she will be back later but I told her to just stay home. I know it won't happen though, and for some reason a part of me wanted her to stay way.

I just don't know why, but after waking up it's like bit's and pieces of my memories are gone. I don't remember who shot me, most of the memories of the academy and the girls are still with me but I know something is missing.

I feel hollow inside, I can't put a finger on it but I just have an urge to punch something, or at least get the hell out of here.

**Day 4- **

Same thing for today too, girls visited, Chifuyu came back and looked after me.

...

Dan and Ran are here today, Ran is dressed in a pretty white blouse and heels, is it just me or do I get the feeling that she likes me?

Dan brought in several video game counsels and hooked them onto the TV. The games he brought were some of the hottest releases too so I was very thankful.

We played for several hours straight. Surprisingly I dominated in the violent games category. We even managed to be the games in recorded speed.

After a while I felt tired again and let the girls play.

They also had fun.

I on the other hand felt sleepy and went to bed early again.

**Day 5-**

Doctors came today and did several tests plus scans.

I waited for the results eagerly as Chifuyu went out to talk to them.

...

What! How!?

They told me that my brain neurons have increase and that several chemicals that develop muscles, grown, and memory storage have also increased in functional out put. In other words thanks to that bullet, I am actually getting smarter and stronger.

"So what will happen to him?" Chifuyu asked.

"Well according to our results, he should be able to get out of bed and into physical rehab in a week. We will be carefully monitoring his performances and testing him to see if he's changed." The doctor replied.

"That's great! So Ichika could be potentially out of here in several more weeks?" Chifuyu said cheerfully.

"No, more like two months if lucky, we have to make sure his brain is functioning right. So far the change in chemical reactions are benefiting him, but if they release too much there could be a metal collapse and he could be..." The doctor leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

Chifuyu pulled back and cupped her mouth with her hand. "No..."

I looked at her and gave her a puzzled face, what is it?

"Doctor can you tell him?" Chifuyu asked.

The man turned to me and looked me right in the eyes, "This is your decision do you want to here it or not?" He asked me gently.

I nodded my head, of course I do.

"If your brain keeps doing what it's doing know, it could swell up and theoretically implode inside your skull, the chances of that occurring is unknown, but judging by my personal experience you will have two weeks maximum."

**Day 6-**

I threw a tantrum...

It all began when the nurse came in and tried to give me a shot to regulate my blood pressure. I jerked and pushed her onto the ground. I began to grunt loudly and pound the table and bed with my fists.

I even hit Chifuyu-nee when she tried to stop me.

Eventually they had to inject some sleeping pills into my medicine in order to calm me down a little.

...

What the heck is going on, why can't I just seem to calm down today. I all I want to do is get out of here and play around, this place is so claustrophobic.

I turned and at the clock, it's around 11:00 pm, and Chifuyu-nee hasn't returned since this mooring. Was it because of me?

**Day 7-**

I woke up and found Chifuyu laying next to me sound asleep. She smelled of alcohol and beer.

For some reason that smell made me smile, I petted her head and began to think back to the days that she first discovered beer.

I was in middle school, Chifuyu had just turned 18 and to celebrate her birthday I cook her something... what did I cook her?... and then I put something into the cake... it was?... and then she drank the beer and started to sing with me.

I can't remember... What the hell!? The memory I just had was only half complete, ahhh! oh no is this the side effect that they told me about.

I began to breath heavily, my body trembled. I felt a rush of cold air hit me in the back, what the hell...

"..."

Suddenly Chifuyu wrapped her hands around me, she buried her face into my chest and I could feel several tears soak into my clothing. "Don't leave me Ichika... please don't leave me..." she cried while sleeping.

I too began to feel teary eyed and hugged her back, I don't want to leave her too.

**A/N: So for the next several chapters it will just be about Ichika and his recovery. I will try my best to fill in the important details and fasten the pacing so that we can begin the good stuff. I will try to get this uploaded weekly if I can, but don't be surprised if they are short chapters. I am not a fan of long writing, but maybe once in a while I will have a daily upload steak so that you guys won't feel too bored. **

**Thank-you and please review, favorite and fallow.**

**And yes, if any of you can beta for me please do tell, because some times I am just to lazy or have to much stuff on my plate to edit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**One week Later- **

I stood between two horizontal poles as I leaned my hands against them. I tried my best to support my body as I walked, it was hard at first because my joints kept cramping up. After several tries I finally managed to walk across the thing once. Best 5 yards of my life...

Chifuyu was fallowing me the entire time, she made sure I wouldn't fall.

The girls sat to the side looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Even though I appreciate them coming here they yet again made it a competition to see who can help me first.

I don't get it, some times I wonder if they really care about me or just want to see who is the better girl. Should I refer to them as my harem or something?

"Hey let me help you next Ichika!"

"No it's my turn!"

"It is the duties of the husband to help her wife in need so it will be me next!"

Did she just call me wife? Okay that hit me more personally then I thought it would.

"Be quiet no one wants to here your yapping!" Houki yelled at the girls. "Because I will be the one to help him."

The girls growled at each other and then partially deployed their ISes.

I swear to god that was so annoying, if I didn't have a supper amount of restraint I would have slapped them across the face...

?

Did I just think that... THUMP*!

I feel onto the ground, everyone rushed over to me. I tried my best to get back up by myself. I don't need their help. Why am I acting and thinking like this, I am not that kind of person to get annoyed and resort to violence...

**Several Days later-**

I can walk a bit now, and the first thing I did was go over to the vending machine. Chifuyu-nee gave me some money and I ordered a lot of fatty foods and soft drinks.

As the packages dropped down, I ferociously grabbed the food and ripped open the bag thrown all of it's contents into my mouth and eating it with joy. I swear to god, I am so happy several tears ran down my face.

Chifuyu-nee laughed and patted my on the back. "Don't get too full, I am going to get you something really especial tonight.

...

"..." Chifuyu-nee came back with several boxes of Sushi, Rice Balls, Kare Raisu (Curry Rice), Tonkatsu, Hayashi Raisu, and ice cream. ******  
**

"Dig in Ichika, the foods not going to eat itself." She told me.

We eat together that night, it was probably the most fun we had together since middle school.

"I love you Chifuyu-nee." I managed to say to her. I guess the speech therapy is helping.

She stopped moving at once and looked at me, "You talked..." I could see her eyes light up in glee.

"J-j-just... little..."

She gave me a hung, "..."

**Day 27-**

I got a new instructor today, his name is Antonio.

I communicated with him through pen.

He's a very nice guy, he's not around here so his Japanese is a bit choppy. Apparently he's form Italy and came over here so he wouldn't be separated from his wife who is pregnant.

Today is the first day that I can lift small weights. 30 pounds maximum.

...

"...!*...!*...!* huff*!"

I have been benching with this 30 pound bar for about 15 minutes now, I think I am on my 300th rep. Interesting, it wasn't till the last fifty reps that I started to feel fatigue. Apparently that bullet didn't cause any problems to my upper body, it's mostly just my legs that were effected, though they are getting better.

"..." Antonio raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird face.

"Ichika why are you here again?" He asked me like I didn't belong here.

I put the bar back in place scribbled some characters down.

Paper: I took a bullet to the head.

"What! You state of recovery doesn't look like you've been hit with a bullet." He said surprisingly.

I took my hand and brushed my hair to the side, revealing my scar and gash to him.

"Wow..." he remained speechless.

"My medical report on you must have been wrong or something, because you look perfectly fine to me."

I shrugged my shoulders, what'a gonna do about it?

**Day 28-**

The doctors here must be very busy because they keep giving me a new one every three to five days, the one I am assigned to it Dr. Yamada. I wonder if he/or she is related to Yamada-sensei?

Well we've been here for a good 30 minutes and the doctors a no show. His assistant came instead and did the usual procedures, and then I got another scan.

...

I waited patiently in my hospital room for the results, Chifuyu sat besides me and held my hands.

They were icy cold, I could tell she is very nervous. Even more nervous then I am.

"Every...thing... will, fine." I told her.

She looked at me and gave me a week smile, "Of course it will be."

We waited several more seconds and then the door opened.

A guy came in, he's taller then the average Asian that and pretty fit. He has short stylish black hair, and looks pretty young too, a little older than Chifuyu-nee. He wore a black suit, and a white doctor coat over it.

"Sorry I wasn't here this morning I was really busy, meetings you know, hi I am Dr. Yamada." He looked at me and then at Chifuyu. "Eh..."

I felt Chifuyu's hands which were still clutching mines freeze up and then warm up rapidly. She had a surprised expression on her face, but then instantly turned back into a plain one.

? Now I am really confused.

Chifuyu stood up, "Hello doctor." she greeted him, and then held out a hand. Her expression was stern.

"H-h-hello, and you must be Orimura's girlfriend I presume." He said in a questioning tone, as if he already knew something about her.

"Sister actually." Chifuyu said in a direct tone.

"Oh-h." Dr. Yamada said it in a way that made me feel like he was happy to hear that news.

"You can let go now." Chifuyu told him.

"Oh, sorry" He pulled back.

"Oh yes, Mr. Orimura. Sorry there I was to busy talking to your sister there." He walked over to me and pulled out a seat.

"I have some good new and some bad knew, which one would you like to hear first?" He asked.

"The good one." Chifuyu answered for me.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked me again.

I nodded my head.

"Okay then well good news, you are perfectly fine and is expected to make full recovery in no time." He gave me a smile.

My heart pounded wildly, thank-you god! I sighed deeply and smiled. I clutched my fist and shook them in the air happy.

"Okay, slow down there. It's time for the bad news..."

Oh come on man, don't ruin my day!

"you will have to say here for several more weeks just to make sure that everything is alright, but hey look at the bright side. I will be your permanent doctor for the rest of your stay." He said while patting me on the back.

I didn't care about that, just to know that I am fine made me want to hug the man. I looked over at Chifuyu with my happy expression and she smiled back. Thought when she looked at the doctor again and her face became stern.

"Okay then, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"No, that's all, thank-you, good bye." Chifuyu rushed him out and closed the door.

Geez, what's your problem?

I wrote down and asked her.

"Nothing..." She gave me a "don't bring it up, or I will kill you" expression.

Okay if that is what you want, but sooner or later somethings bound to slip... Hey wait! I forgot to ask him if he's related to Yamada-sensei.

**Day 29-**

**Chifuyu POV**

I feel more relaxed today, Ichika has been fine all morning and has been acting very agile. In fact he even managed to stay out of a wheel chair all day.

I went and walked with him across the hospital park, I helped him do some basic weight training to strengthen him up. It's been fun, I guess. I just never realized how much I cared for him until this incident...

I am currently heading to the dinning area to get him some water.

"Hello there Miss. Orimura." I hear someone say form behind.

I recognized his voice and instantly my expression became sour. I turned around and greeted the man.

"Hello Mr. Yamada, is there anything new about Ichika's conditions today?" I asked him plainly.

"No just stopping by to see if everything is alright."

"It is." I replayed.

"Good, okay now for my second question. Are you free this Friday?"

I was already halfway across the cafeteria when he said that.

"Oh come on, how cold." He appeared in front of me. "Come on, I just want get to know you better." He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah sorry, not interested."

"Are you sure?" He joked.

I stopped walking. "Okay how about, _If you ever come near me again I will skin you alive and make sure that no one ever finds you_."

"..." He blinked several times, finally did I scare the shit out of him yet?

"You're funny, but seriously now, Friday, do you know how long a doctor's work hours are?"

I grabbed him by his coat collar and lifted him off his feet, "Okay listen to me, what happened that day was an accident forget about it and go chase after some other girl." I let go, and walked away.


End file.
